1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, in particular, to an electronic apparatus equipped with a strap attaching member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as digital cameras and mobile phones, are equipped with a strap attaching portion, so that a strap can be attached to the strap attaching portion.
A strap attaching portion disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-88366 is configured such that the upper surface thereof is made of plastic, and the bottom surface thereof is made of a sheet metal.